Baby-Sitting forcé
by Scarlet Unicorn
Summary: Quand, pendant un repas de famille pour fêter leur retour de Neverland, Rumple transforme accidentellement toutes les personnes présentes, à l'exception de Regina, Emma, Henry et lui-même, cela promet d'être intéressant. Swan Queen. Post-Neverland.
1. Chapter 1

Oyez, Oyez ! Bonjour à tous !  
Ceci est la toute première fiction que je publie sur ce site, alors je suis un peu stressé. :)  
C'est donc une fiction Swan Queen (parce qu'Emma et Regina sont trop mignonnes ensemble ! ) L'idée m'est venue en gardant mes petits cousins de 4, 6 et 8 ans, qui sont vraiment des petits monstres et m'en ont fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être marrant de voir comment Regina et Emma se débrouillent avec des terreurs dans les pattes.  
Je suis vraiment folle de commencer une fiction au moment de la rentrée. J'ai quelque chapitres d'avances mais je n'ai aucunes idées de quand je pourrais les publier. Désolée.

Cette fiction se passe après Neverland.  
Rating : K+, pour quelques grossièretés de langages. ( C'est plus fort que moi. ) Mais rien de bien méchant dans l'ensemble.  
Diclaimers : les personnages ne m'appartiennent –malheureusement- pas.  
Je vous prie de bien excuser les quelques fautes qui traînent, je me relie mais certaines m'échappe. N'hésitez surtout pas à me les signaler. J'espère que ce sera tout de même lisible.  
Je crois que s'en est fini de mon monologue. (Ouf.)

Enjoy ! :)

* * *

_Cette fiction est destinée à ma meilleure amie, qui ne se reconnaîtra sûrement pas, dégourdie comme elle est._

* * *

C'était Snow qui avait eu l'idée de ce diner «en famille ». Tout le monde avait de suite accepté plus ou moins joyeusement. Sauf Emma qui s'y opposa farouchement.

Cela ne la dérangeait pas de passer une soirée avec Belle et Ruby, avec qui elle s'entendait plutôt bien mais pour ce qui était de Regina, Gold et Hook, c'était plus compliqué. Certes, ses rapports avec Regina s'étaient considérablement améliorés grâce à leur expédition à Neverland. Mais elles n'étaient certainement pas devenues les meilleures amies du monde. Et Gold... C'était Rumplestilskin. Avec lui, on pouvait s'attendre à tout. Elle n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait que son fils, Baelfire, soit en réalité, _Neal_. Quant à Hook, bien qu'il les ait aidés à retrouver Henry et Neal -avec qui, depuis leur retour, il entretenait une relation plutôt amicale-, elle se méfiait toujours de lui. Snow lui avait dit qu'elle voyait le mal partout, ce à quoi Emma avait répondu que, elle, elle accordait sa confiance beaucoup trop vite et qu'elle avait fini dans un cercueil de verre. Sa mère n'avait pas apprécié.  
En plus Henry aimait beaucoup le pirate, et Emma n'aimait pas ça. Neal la soupçonnait d'être un peu jalouse. La blonde n'aimait déjà pas que son fils traîne avec lui alors que lui, c'était son _père_.  
Finalement, grâce à la promesse que Regina ferait des lasagnes et quelques battements de cils de la part d'Henry, elle finit par accepter, à contrecœur.

[-]

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, répéta Emma pour la cinquième fois. Les trucs comme ça, ça finit toujours en disputes. Vous trouvez peut-être qu'on s'entend trop bien ? Non parce que...

- Emma, coupa Neal. La ferme. »

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, en le foudroyant du regard mais ne dit rien de plus. Henry arriva, un grand sourire aux lèvres, en sautillant joyeusement.

« Mamie a fait un tiramisu pour le dessert ! S'exclama-t-il. »

Neal rigola. Ça lui faisait toujours un peu bizarre qu'Henry appelle Snow et Charming, mamie et papy. Enfin pas plus que quand il l'appelait, papa. Il était papa. Il commençait juste à si faire. C'était… choquant.  
La sonnette retentit dans l'appartement, et Henry s'empressa d'aller ouvrir. Regina entra avec un sourire presque gêné. Emma eut un petit rictus amusé, en le remarquant mais l'effaça bien vite pour reprendre sa moue boudeuse.

« Emma, regarde ce que maman apporte. Des lasaaaaaagnes, chantonna Henry en posant le plat sur la table. »

Elle eut à peine un regard pour les pauvres lasagnes avant de reprendre son attitude inflexible.

« Toujours formellement opposé à cette idée de repas de famille, Emma ? Demanda Regina en souriant. »

_Ça_, c'était la grande nouveauté venant de Neverland, Emma et Regina s'appelait respectivement par leurs prénoms et se tutoyaient. Henry étaient très fier de ces progrès.

« Comme je le disais à Neal, il y a un instant, ces trucs comme ça, ça finit toujours en disputes. »

Neal et Henry soupirèrent tandis que le sourire de Regina s'étirait un peu plus.

« Depuis ce matin, elle est insupportable, se plaignit Neal.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Contredit Emma.

- Et gnagnagna, ce n'est pas une bonne idée et gnagnagna, je suis contre, imita Neal en faisant des mouvements avec ses mains. »

Emma n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, coupé par la sonnette qui retentit de nouveau.

[-]

Tous les invités arrivèrent peu après Regina et tout le monde fut surpris de découvrirent que Gold était atteint d'un méchant rhume. Mais malgré les mises en garde de Belle, il avait quand même décidé de venir, clamant que ce dîner promettait d'être intéressant et qu'il n'aurait rater ça pour rien au monde.

« Vous pouvez être malade ? S'étonna Emma. Je veux dire, vous n'êtes pas censé être le Dark One et _accessoirement_ immortel?

- Le rhume est l'une des seules maladies auxquelles les sorciers ne sont pas immunisés, expliqua Regina. »

La blonde regarda Rumplestilskin se moucher, bruyamment.

« C'est totalement stupide…

- Oui mais c'est comme ça, rétorqua la brune en levant les yeux au ciel. »

[-]

Jusqu'à maintenant, ça se passe bien, pensa Emma en regardant la tablée. Étrangement, il n'y avait eu aucun débordement. C'était surtout dût à Henry. Il avait vraiment un don pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il était actuellement en train de questionner Ruby à propos des loups garous et Snow, Regina et Belle écoutaient attentivement. Hook et Neal bavardait joyeusement comme deux amis de longues dates, ce qui fit sourciller Emma. Ces deux-là s'entendait vraiment bien. S'en était presque louche. Plus étrange encore, Charming discutait avec Gold -qui se mouchait toute les deux minutes-, et avait même l'air d'aimer ça.  
Elle devait être dans une sorte d'univers parallèle, ou quelque chose comme ça. Et même si c'était le cas, cela ne l'étonnerait qu'à moitié. Elle était la fille de Snow-White et de Charming, se trouvait actuellement en compagnie du petit chaperon rouge, de Rumplestilskin, Belle et du Capitaine Hook. La petite sirène aurait pu entrer dans la pièce à l'instant même, elle n'aurait pas bronché.  
Son regard tomba sur le plat de lasagnes, maintenant vide. Elle pouvait trouver de nombreux défauts à Regina mais il y a une chose qu'on ne pouvait pas lui enlever. C'était une excellente cuisinière. Ses lasagnes étaient sans aucun doute, les meilleures de la terre entière. Elle se rappela soudain qu'il y avait du tiramisu pour le dessert et sourit. Elle se leva en annonçant :

« Je vais chercher le dessert.

- Je t'accompagne, fit Regina en se levant à son tour.

- Je suis assez grande pour le faire toute seule, grommela Emma.

- Je porterais les assiettes. »

Mince, Regina venait de faire échouer son opération "_Vol discret de Tiramisu_". Elle grogna; c'était une mauvaise journée. En arrivant dans la cuisine alors que Regina attrapait les assiettes à dessert, elles entendirent un éternuement si bruyant qu'il fit trembler les murs. Gold avait décidément un gros rhume. Quand les sorciers tombaient malades, ils ne le faisaient pas à moitié, se dit Emma. Regina fut surprise de ne plus entendre aucuns bruits après cet éternuement. Elle regarda Emma, qui fronçait les sourcils, intriguée.

« Euh... Maman ? Appela Henry.

- Oui ? répondirent-elles simultanément.

- Je crois que vous devriez venir voir, dit Rumple d'une toute petite voix. »

Regina posa les assiettes et Emma le plat de tiramisu et s'empressèrent de les rejoindre.

« Oh _merde_... souffla Emma.

- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux, répliqua Régina. »

Elles observèrent les six personnages de contes, âgé de six ans, qui les fixaient tous avec de grand yeux ronds.

« Rumple, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! Questionna Regina, incrédule

- Rien ! Je te le jure ! J'étais en train de penser qu'Henry était un enfant très intelligent pour son âge quand j'ai éternué et...

- Voilà, pourquoi un magicien _malade_ doit rester chez lui ! Gronda la reine.

- Retransformes-les ! ordonna Emma.

- Je... Je n'y arrive pas, expliqua-t-il en tortillant ses doigts. Depuis que je suis enrhumé, ma magie ne m'obéit plus... Je ne la contrôle plus.

- Dites-moi que je rêve...

- Écoutes moi bien, _Rumplestilskin_, menaça Emma en s'approchant de lui. Tu vas trouver un moyens de les retransformer rapidement ou je...

- Pourquoi tu cries ? demanda la petite voix de Neal.

- Je... AH PARCE QU'ILS PARLENT AUSSI ?! S'égosilla Emma. »

Regina se frappa le front avec sa main. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait au ciel pour mériter _ça_ ?! Enfin, à part lancer un sort maléfique à tous les habitants de la forêt enchantée, les transférant dans ce monde et les rendant amnésiques.

« Pourquoi je n'ai pas été transformé, moi ? Demanda Henry.

- C'est sûrement parce que tu es encore un enfant, répondit Rumple en haussant les épaules.

- Regina, tu ne peux pas les retransformer toi ?

- Je ne connais aucun sort capable de ce genre de choses... »

Emma soupira. C'était _vraiment_ une mauvaise journée.

« Je suis en compagnie des plus grands sorciers du monde et ils sont incapables de retransformer des gamins de six ans en adultes... Je veux mourir.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas si grave, positiva Henry et Emma le regarda peu convaincue.

- Vous n'avez pas des grimoires magiques où vous pourriez trouver le sortilège qu'il vous faut ?

- Je peux toujours regarder dans ma boutique, tenta Gold.

- Tu as intérêt, avertit Regina.

- En attendant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'eux ? demanda Emma en pointant les enfants du doigt.

- Il faut les surveiller. Nous n'avons pas le choix. »


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà donc avec un nouveau chapitre !

Tout d'abord, juste… Whaou. Merci, merci, merci, merci, pour tous vos gentils reviews. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire ce que je ressens. Ça paraît stupide comme ça, mais pour moi ça représente beaucoup ! C'est incroyable, je ne pensais pas que ma fiction vous plairez autant ! En tout cas je suis ravie que mon idée farfelue vous plaise, (Je crois que je peux remercier mes cousins.) et que mon humour idiot vous fasse rire. Je suis vraiment aux anges. :)

Donc, vraiment merci, merci, merci beaucoup.

Ensuite, j'ai eu mon emploi du temps et normalement j'aurais la possibilité de publier le mardi et le vendredi, en fin d'après-midi. Je ne garantis pas la ponctualité de mes chapitres, parce que je suis une grosse feignante et qu'il y aura des fois où mes chapitres ne seront pas prêts. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas ! :)

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis (vous voyez dans quel état ça me met :) ) même s'il est négatif, les critiques peuvent être très instructifs.

Voilà, voilà.

Les personnages de Once Upon a Time ne m'appartiennent toujours –malheureusement- pas.

Enjoy ! :)

Ps : Merci, merci, merci encore.

* * *

Gold revint un quart d'heure plus tard avec cinq gros livres poussiéreux. Regina et lui se chargèrent de les éplucher à la recherche d'une solution, étant les plus instruit en magie, pendant qu'Emma et Henry se chargeait de surveiller les enfants.

« Emmaaaaa ! Pleurnicha la mini-Snow. Hook et Neal m'ont tiré les cheveux.

- Ce... N'est pas bien, les garçons, bégaya Emma, mal à l'aise. »

Elle entendit Regina soupirer.

« Neal, Killian, si vous continuez, je vous sépare, dit-elle fermement. Excusez-vous.

- Pardon Regina, dirent les deux petits garçons en baissant la tête.

- Pas auprès de moi ! Auprès de Snow !

- Ah non ! s'écria Hook. C'est elle qui a commencé !

- C'est même pas vrai, d'abord ! répliqua Snow, collé à la jambe d'Emma.

- Ça suffit ! cria Regina. Je ne veux pas savoir qui a commencé. Quand on est un gentil petit garçon, on ne tire pas les cheveux des filles. Maintenant, excusez-vous. »

Les deux acolytes se regardèrent et soupirèrent, résignés.

« Excuses-nous de t'avoir tiré les cheveux, Snow.

- C'est bien, les garçons. »

Snow sourit satisfaite et retourna auprès de Belle et Ruby qui s'amusait à faire de couettes à Henry. Emma se retourna vers Rumple et Regina.

« Alors, ça avance ? demanda-t-elle, anxieuse.

- Nous en sommes au troisième livre et toujours rien, souffla Regina, dépitée.

- Est-ce que les filles sont vraiment en train de faire des _couettes_ à _Henry_ ? Questionna Gold, un sourcil en l'air.

- Oui et c'est de ta faute ! Alors concentre-toi et cherche. »

[-]

Regina et Rumplestilskin fouillèrent les cinq livres de long en large, sans trouver le moindre sort capable de retransformer leurs amis. Il était tard et les petits commençaient à s'endormir. Alors Regina prit la décision de les coucher tous les six dans le lit de Snow et Charming.  
Après avoir retiré les dernières barrettes des cheveux d'Henry, Emma lui recommanda d'aller se coucher, suite à un énième bâillement.

« Non, je veux rester avec vous pour trouver une solution, protesta-t-il.

- Henry, tu tombes de fatigue. Tu nous seras plus utile demain, reposé et en pleine forme.

- Mais...

- Henry, écoute ta _mère,_ intervint Regina. »

Emma et Henry furent surprit d'entendre Regina dire le mot "mère" pour désigner Emma. C'était bien la première fois... Henry fit un grand sourire et monta se coucher après avoir dit bonne nuit à tout le monde.

« Toi aussi, Rumple, tu devrais rentrer chez toi, proposa Regina. Une bonne nuit de sommeil te fera peut-être guérir plus vite. Je vais rester avec Emma au cas où il y aurait un problème. »

Il hocha la tête et partit sans demander son reste. Regina alla s'affaler sur le canapé à côté d'Emma.

« Je l'avais dit, que ce n'était pas une bonne idée les repas de famille. »

Regina émit un petit rire.

« Je crois que pour une fois, tu as raison.

- Comment ça pour une fois ? »

La brune ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire. Elles restèrent un moment comme ça, profitant du silence.

« Il y a un deuxième lit à l'étage, avec Henry. Vas-y, moi je dormirais sur le canapé.

- C'est gentil, répondit Regina en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Bonne nuit Emma.

- Bonne nuit, Regina. »

[-]

« EMMAAAAAAA ! »

La dite Emma grogna bruyamment en enfonçant son oreiller sur sa tête. Ce n'est qu'un rêve. Je vais me rendormir, pensa-t-elle. Dites-moi que ce n'est qu'un...

« EMMAAAAAAAAA ! »

... rêve. Elle grogna de nouveau en relevant la tête de son oreiller. Elle croisa les yeux pleins de larmes de la version miniature de Neal et se redressa brusquement.

« Mini-Neal ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande-t-elle, paniquée.

- Ruby... Elle... Elle... Elle m'a mordue, sanglote-t-il se jetant dans ses bras. »

Mais où est Regina quand on a besoin d'elle ?! Elle essaya de bercer du mieux qu'elle put le petit Neal, en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Alors dis-moi Mini-Neal, pourquoi elle t'a mordue ?

- Elle a dit que je prenais trop de place... Et après, elle s'est redormie, expliqua-t-il en reniflant. »

Emma sourit malgré elle. Il est vrai que Neal avait tendance à s'étaler dans le lit.

« Où est-ce qu'elle t'as mordue ?

- Là, répondit le brun en montrant son avant-bras.

- Oh mon dieu, Mini-Neal, mais tu saignes ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Emma, grommela Regina en se levant. Il est sept heures du matin. J'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne raison de crier.

- Regina... Mini-Ruby a mordu Mini-Neal et... IL SAIGNE ! cria la blonde en désignant l'avant-bras du petit garçon. »

Neal se remit à pleurer, paniqué par les cris d'Emma. Regina soupira en haïssant du plus profond de son âme Rumplestilskin, qui était malade et Emma, qui ne savait pas du tout gérer un enfant, et Ruby d'avoir mordue Neal, si tôt et Neal, pour s'être fait mordre.

« Ne cries pas. Tu lui fais peur, dit-elle en s'approchant de Neal. Neal, mon grand, viens me montrer ce bobo. »

Le petit Neal quitta les bras d'Emma et courut vers Regina en pointant la morsure du doigt.

« C'est là, précisa-t-il.

- Oh mais c'est un vrai bobo de guerrier, çà, dis-moi ! Tu es drôlement courageux. Tu viens avec moi ? On va te mettre un joli pansement. »

Elle tendit la main à Neal qui la saisit avec un sourire et ils partirent dans la salle de bain. Emma resta, stupéfaite un moment. Est-ce que c'était bien _Regina_ qui se tenait devant ses yeux, il y a une minute ? Comment Henry avait-il pu penser une seconde que c'était la méchante reine ? Il y avait tant de tendresse dans son regard et sa voix... Emma n'avait jamais entendu Regina parler à quelqu'un avec cette voix. C'était assez... Etrange.

Neal réapparut devant elle, tout sourire, lui montrant son bandage.

« Regarde ! C'est un vrai pansement de grand ! Killian va être trop jaloux ! »

Regina lança un petit sourire victorieux à Emma avant de partir dans la cuisine.

[-]

Bien évidemment, Neal n'avait pas voulu aller se recoucher. Alors Emma lui proposa de regarder un dvd dans le salon, pendant que Regina préparait le petit déjeuner. Neal aima beaucoup l'idée et choisit de regarder Peter Pan. Emma ne fut même pas étonnée.

A présent, Emma était avachit sur le bar de la cuisine, fixant sa tasse de café comme si un terrible monstre allait en sortir. Regina, occupé à faire des pancakes, lui jetait un coup d'œil de temps en temps et souriait.

« Tu peux aller te recoucher, tu sais, proposa l'ex-méchante reine.

- Impossible. Mini-Neal a pris possession du canapé, répondit Emma d'une voix endormie.

- Tu peux prendre le lit du haut. »

Elle secoua la tête et finit son café.

« Je peux t'aider ? demanda la blonde.

- Tu peux préparer le chocolat chaud, si tu veux.

- Ça devrait être dans mes compétences. »

Elles se sourirent.

[-]

Une heure plus tard, Hook et Neal arrivèrent dans la cuisine en criant.

« Reginaaaa ! Emmaaaaa ! Regardez ! Je suis le Capitaine Hook ! Comme dans le film !

- Ouaaaaais ! Et moi je suis son acolyte, qui est super fort et qui s'est fait mordre par une grosse bête! »

Emma regarda Hook, en se disant qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu se lever. Elle soupira intérieurement en pensant qu'il faudrait surement surveiller le mini-pirate deux fois plus que les autres, car il semblait être une vraie terreur.

« Moi, j'aime pas Peter Pan.

- Ouais, il est trop nul, approuva Neal. »

Regina sourit, amusé.

« Vous avez faim ? demanda Regina.

- Ouiiiiii ! s'écrièrent les deux petits garçons.

- J'ai tellement faim que je pourrais manger un éléphant, ajouta Neal.

- Et moi un_ crocodile_ ! »

Emma les installa à table et ils dévorèrent les pancakes de Regina, en quelques minutes.

« Regina, tu es la meilleure cuisinière de la terre entière ! s'exclama Neal.

- De l'univers ! »

Regina rigola. Elle avait l'impression de revoir Henry, il y a quelques années. Avant l'arrivée d'Emma, avant que la malédiction soit levée. Son cœur se serra en repensant à cette époque. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour y retourner… Quand elle n'était pas la méchante reine aux yeux de tous, juste une maire un peu trop stricte. Regina soupira. Cela n'arriverait pas.

[-]

Après avoir engloutit leur petit-déjeuner, Hook et Neal voulurent revoir Peter Pan. Les autres se levèrent progressivement et rejoignirent les deux terreurs sur le canapé. Le dernier à se lever fut Henry, qui n'avait étrangement pas été réveillé par les cris des enfants. Snow et Ruby se jetèrent sur lui, dès qu'elles le virent, Belle étant trop absorbée par le film. Apparemment, les deux petites filles aimaient beaucoup Henry. Enfin ses cheveux. Emma le regarda se faire coiffer, désolée.

Gold arriva une heure, après qu'Henry soit levé et fut joyeusement accueilli par Neal et Belle. Emma grimaça en constatant qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'aller mieux. Les quatre survivants de l'éternuement magique de Rumple s'assirent autour de la table.

« Est-ce que ta magie est revenue ? »

Il secoua la tête et Emma posa sa tête sur la table avec un gémissement, désespéré.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? demanda Henry.

- Je ne vois qu'une solution, soupira Regina, Il faut attendre que la magie de Rumple revienne.

- Chouette ! s'exclama le petit garçon. J'ai toujours voulu avoir des petits frères et sœur ! »

Emma se redressa et lui adressa un regard noir.

« Ce n'est pas chouette, grogna-t-elle. Nous avons six enfants de six ans sur les bras. Et Mini-Neal et Mini-Hook sont horriblement casse-pieds. »

Pour accompagner les propos d'Emma, le cri de Snow retentit dans l'appartement.

« Arrêtes Killiaaaaaan ! Je vais le dire à Regina !

- T'es qu'une cafteuse ! s'écria Neal. »

Nouveau cri.

« Ne la touche pas ! hurla Charming. Lâche-là ! Lâche-là !

- Tape pas mon copain ! Brailla Neal.

- J'y vais, soupira Regina. »

[-]

Hook s'en était de nouveau prit aux cheveux de Snow, et Charming en bon prince, l'avait fièrement défendu en donnant des coups de pieds au pirate. Neal, quant à lui, lui avait grimpé sur le dos et lui avait tiré le nez pour qu'il arrête de frapper Killian. Regina dut faire appel à Emma pour séparer Charming et Hook.

Finalement, elles assirent les six enfants sur le canapé.

« Bien, il temps d'instaurer quelques règles, annonça Regina.

- On ne mord pas, ne griffe pas, ne donne pas de coups de pieds, de mains ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre, énuméra Emma.

- On ne tire pas les cheveux, on ne se bat pas et on ne fait pas peur aux filles.

- Ça vaut aussi pour toi, Mini-Ruby.

- Pff… C'est trop nul, râla Hook.

- Si vous enfreigniez les règles, vous serez puni, fit Regina en prenant un air menaçant.

- Et vous ne voulez vraiment pas savoir de quoi, elle est capable, précisa Emma. »

Hook croisa les bras et fit mine de bouder mais il ne répliqua pas. Emma et Regina se regardèrent, plutôt fière de leur effet et retournèrent auprès de Rumple et Henry.

[-]

« Si nous devons garder les enfants plus longtemps, nous ne pouvons pas rester ici, affirma Regina.

- Pourquoi pas ? interrogea Emma.

- Cela n'a rien de personnel, mais l'appartement de Snow n'est pas vraiment adapté.

- Elle a raison, dit Gold. La maison de Regina est plus grande. Ils ne seront pas obligés de dormir à six dans un lit.

- Ca évitera surement de nouvelles morsures, pointa Regina. »


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir ! Voilà le chapitre promis ! Rendu en temps et en heure, ouf. J'ai bien cru que je n'y arriverais pas ;)

Je n'aime pas vraiment ce chapitre que je trouve un petit peu bâclé et brouillon, et pourtant, Dieu sait comme je l'ai modifié et remodifié. M'enfin, vous verrez bien !

Il est un peu court, mais le chapitre 4 sera un peu plus long.

Encore, merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, c'est vraiment très motivant !  
Sur ce, je retourne à mes révisions, que j'ai un peu délaissée pour publier. (Ouh, la méchante.)

À vendredi !

Enjoy ! :)

* * *

La fin de la journée se déroula plutôt bien. Comme prévu, ils déménagèrent donc chez Regina. Après le déjeuner, pendant que les enfants jouaient sous la surveillance d'Henry, ils s'organisèrent. Regina et Emma décidèrent que ce serait plus pratique d'avoir Gold sous la main, et sans lui demander son avis, elles lui attribuèrent une chambre. Elles mirent Ruby et Belle dans une chambre et Neal et Hook dans une autre. Emma se demanda si c'était vraiment raisonnable de mettre le duo de choc ensemble. Mais elle se dit que de toute façon, les séparer aurait été mission impossible. Henry accepta gentiment de partager sa chambre avec ses grands-parents miniatures et Emma se porta volontaire pour dormir sur le canapé dans le salon permettant à Regina de conserver sa chambre habituelle entre celle de Hook et Neal, et Ruby et Belle.

Vraiment, la journée se déroula à merveille et Emma se mit même à penser qu'ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien. C'était sans doute les règles qui avaient fait leur effet. Hook n'avait pas ré-embêté Snow et Henry avait même trouvé le moyen de les faire jouer tous ensemble, en enchaînant les parties de cache-cache et de cola-maya. Ce petit avait vraiment un don pour ce genre de choses.

Cela aurait même pu être une journée très réussi.

Mais tout se gâta après le diner. Emma et Regina faisait tranquillement la vaisselle, Rumple était parti se reposer, assommé par les médicaments que Regina lui avait donné et Henry était monté occuper les petits. La maison baignait dans un calme apaisant et reposant, jusqu'à ce que des cris retentissent. Emma et Regina soupirèrent, simultanément.

« EMMAAAAAAA ! REGINAAAAAAA ! Hurlèrent Snow, Charming et Neal en dévalant l'escalier.

-Ruby est devenue _énorme_ et toute_ poilue_ ! »

Emma jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. C'était la _pleine lune._ Eh merde… Elle posa l'assiette qu'elle avait dans les mains en soupirant. Pourquoi elle ?

« Quoi ?! Mais elle a six ans ! s'écria Regina. Ce n'est pas possible ! »

Elles coururent dans la chambre d'Henry. Elles découvrirent que Ruby s'était bien transformée en loup mais furent soulagée de constater qu'elle était beaucoup plus petite que lorsqu'elle était adulte. Elle devait faire à peu près la taille d'un chien. Henry se tenait courageusement devant elle, protégeant Hook et Belle avec ses bras, qui n'avaient pas vraiment l'air d'avoir peur.

« Henry, sors de la chambre et va chercher Gold, fit Regina en tentant de conserver son calme. »

Il s'exécuta mais Hook et Belle ne bougèrent pas.

« Killian, Belle. Sortez de cette chambre. Immédiatement, ordonna Emma.

- Non ! protesta Belle. Moi, je veux combattre la bête qui a mangée Ruby !

- Moi aussi ! »

Emma les entoura de ses bras, et les fit sortirent de la chambre. Gold arriva à ce moment-là.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oh rien de bien grave… Ruby s'est juste transformée en loup mais à part ça, tout va bien… ironisa la blonde. Surveillez-les. »

Elle retourna dans la chambre d'Henry, où Regina avait lancé un sort de paralysie au loup.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On ne peut pas la laisser en loup toute la nuit !

- Il lui faut son chaperon ! répondit Emma, soudainement éclairée. Snow m'a racontée qu'il avait une sorte… de pouvoir sur elle !

- Et où est-il ?

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ! Surement chez Granny's !

- Alors toi et Henry, allez le chercher. Faîtes aussi vite que vous pouvez. Moi et Rumple, nous retiendrons Ruby. »

[-]

Emma n'avait jamais roulé aussi vite de toute sa vie. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant chez Granny's, elle descendit de la voiture en vacillant légèrement. Henry courut vers elle, en sautillant.

« Wouhou ! C'était trop bien ! S'exclama-t-il en tapant dans ses mains.

- Dis-ça à mon estomac…marmonna Emma. Allons-y. »

Ils tapèrent aussi fort qu'ils le purent sur la porte de Granny, jusqu'à ce que la vielle dame viennent leur ouvrir.

« Emma ? Henry ? Qu'est-ce…

- Nous avons besoin du chaperon de Ruby ! Maintenant ! »

Elle leva la tête et grimaça en voyant la pleine lune. Elle leva un sourcil, interrogateur.

« Mais… Pourquoi Ruby aurait-elle besoin de sa cape ? Et où est Ruby ?

- C'est une très longue histoire, et nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

- Pour faire court, expliqua Henry à toute vitesse, Gold est malade est a changé tout le monde en enfants, à l'exception d'Emma, Regina, moi et lui-même. Et il semblerait que la transformation ait fait perdre à Ruby son contrôle sur le loup. »

Granny les regarda tous les deux comme si un deuxième nez était en train de leur pousser mais ne discuta pas et leur apporta le chaperon. Elle verrait plus tard pour des explications plus approfondies.

[-]

Quelques minutes plus tard, Emma arriva chez Regina, la cape en main. En entrant, elle aperçut Hook, Neal et Belle, sagement assis sur le canapé, sous la surveillance de Snow et Charming. Emma sourit intérieurement. Il y a des choses qui ne changeraient jamais. Elle monta les escaliers rapidement et découvrit Regina et Rumple, tous les deux appuyé sur la porte de la chambre d'Henry, pour la maintenir fermée.

« On a la cape ! s'exclama Henry, victorieux

- Ce n'est pas encore gagné, répliqua Gold. Il faut trouver un moyen de lui mettre le chaperon sans se faire mordre.

- Je m'en occupe, dit Emma. J'ai juste besoin d'une diversion. »

Elle lança un regard long à Regina. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux, abasourdie.

« Tu veux que je fasse l_'appât_ ? C'est hors-de-question !

- Tu es la seule ici capable d'utiliser la magie ! Et je l'arrêterais avant qu'elle te fasse le mordre mal ! Je te le promets !»

Regina soupira et hocha la tête. Avant, elle était reine. Maintenant elle servait d'appât pour un loup. Rumple prit Henry par la main et l'emmena plus loin.  
Regina se recula et Emma se plaça contre le mur, à gauche. En deux coups de pattes, Ruby réussit à ouvrir la porte. Elle examina rapidement la pièce de ses grands yeux jaunes effrayant avant de remarquer Regina. Le loup retroussa ses babines laissant apercevoir ses dents blanches et aiguisées, comme pour sourire. Elle poussa un grognement satisfait, ravi d'avoir trouvé une proie et s'avança vers Regina, menaçante.

« Emma. Il serait temps d'agir ! cria Regina, légèrement paniquée.»

Tandis que le loup se préparait à bondir sur la petite brune, Emma le prit de vitesse et l'enveloppa dans la cape. Aussitôt, Emma sentit Ruby rétrécir et finit par se retrouver avec la petite, blottie dans les bras.

« Que… Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, en sortant sa tête hors du chaperon.

- Rien du tout, mon ange, rassura Regina, haletante. Ju…Juste garde bien cette cape toute la nuit, d'accord ? »

Elle hocha vigoureusement t la tête, sans vraiment comprendre.

[-]

Au bout d'une heure, où Regina expliqua à tous les enfants, que non, aucune bête n'avait mangé Ruby et qu'elle n'allait pas revenir, elle réussit enfin à tous les coucher. Henry-y comprit. Sur le palier, Rumple regarda les deux femmes.

« Ce fut une longue journée… soupira-t-il.

- Si toutes les journées doivent être comme ça jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves ta magie, fit Emma en passant sa main sur sa nuque, Je ne crois pas que je tiendrais le choc.

- Bonne nuit Emma, Bonne nuit Regina, sourit Gold en rentrant dans sa chambre. »

Regina et Emma se regardèrent, un instant sans trop savoir quoi dire.

« Un chocolat chaud ? proposa Regina.

- Ce n'est pas de refus ! »

[-]

Regina versa le breuvage chocolaté dans une tasse puis dans une autre.

« Regarde ce que j'ai apporté ! s'exclama joyeusement Emma en brandissant le plat de Tiramisu.

- Quoi ? Tu l'as amené ? Rigola la brune. Tu es vraiment un estomac sur pattes, Emma.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as jamais gouté au tiramisu de Mary Marga…Snow. »

Regina posa les deux tasses fumantes sur la table de la cuisine et elles s'assirent autour. Emma tendit une cuillère à Regina et elles entamèrent le tiramisu.

« Mmmh… D'accord. Je dois reconnaître que tu n'avais pas tort. Il est délicieux.

- Donc tu reconnais que l'emmener n'était pas une mauvaise idée ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, rectifia Regina, le sourire aux lèvres. Mais c'était une bonne initiative. »

Emma émit un petit rire, amusé.

« Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour ne pas avouer que je peux, parfois, faire preuve d'intelligence.

- Tu es blonde, pointa Regina. »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel. Elles continuèrent à manger en silence, laissant leurs chocolats chaud refroidirent quand Emma remarqua une large griffure sur le dos de la main de Regina. Elle sursauta, involontairement.

« Oh mon dieu, Regina, tu es blessé ! Est-ce que c'est Ruby qui t'as fait ça ?

- Oh ça ? fit-elle en regardant l'éraflure. Ce n'est rien. Ça ne me fait même pas mal.

- Regina, tu dois désinfecter la plaie, tu saignes !

- Emma…

- Tu es maman, tu devrais savoir que l'on désinfecte toujours les blessures.

- Emma…

- Tu essayes de jouer les dures mais on n'est jamais trop prudent avec ces choses-là.

- Emma… Eh ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda-t-elle en la regardant partir.

- Chercher du désinfectant et des pansements ! »

L'ancienne reine soupira. Ce qu'Emma pouvait ressembler à Snow parfois. Ce n'était qu'une griffure, elle avait connu pire. Vraiment bien pire. Et elle était toujours en vie ! Emma revint avec un flacon de désinfectant, des bandages et du sparadrap.

« Tu ressembles à ta mère… fit remarquer Regina en la regardant soigner sa main.

- Ah, répondit-elle platement. »

Il eut un moment de silence.

« Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?

- De t'être blessé ? Bien sûr que non, idiote. Il faut juste que tu…

- Non. D'avoir lancé la malédiction, coupa la brune. »

Nouveau silence. Regina ne savait même pas pourquoi elle posait cette question. C'était stupide, bien sûr qu'elle lui en voulait. Et de toute façon, Regina se fichait de son avis ! C'était Regina Mills, la méchante reine. Elle n'avait pas besoin de l'avis de la fille de ses pires ennemis.

« Je ne sais plus trop. »

Regina haussa un sourcil. Ça, c'était une réponse à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas. Elle écouta, intéressée.

« Je t'en ai voulu, expliqua Emma. Quand j'ai su. Parfois, la nuit, après que la malédiction ait été brisée, j'imaginais ma vie s'il n'y avait pas eu ce sort. Ma vie en tant que princesse. J'aurais surement détesté ça. »

Elle renifla, amusé.

« Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? interrogea Regina, piqué par la curiosité.

- Je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'à force je me suis dit, que ça ne servait à rien de t'en vouloir et que même si je te haïssais du plus profond de mon âme, cela ne remonterais pas le temps et puis… Tu es la mère de mon fils…Cette phrase est tellement bizarre. Quoiqu'il en soit, tu es la mère d'Henry et il t'aime. Et je ferais n'importe quoi pour qu'il soit heureux. Même te supporter. »

Elle contempla le bandage un petit instant avant de relever la tête vers Regina, avec un sourire fier. Regina, elle la regardait, stupéfaite.

« Tu es vraiment… Gentille… souffla la reine.

- Ouais… Grimaça Emma. Moi aussi, ça me fait drôle. C'est sans doute un des effets secondaires d'être la fille de Snow-White. »


	4. Chapter 4

Je sais que j'avais promis un chapitre un peu plus long, mais j'ai dû couper la partie que je pensais ajouter au chapitre quatre parce que je ne l'ai pas finie. Ouais je sais, c'est pas bien…  
Comme toujours merci à tous pour reviews ! C'est toujours un plaisir à lire ! :) Sérieusement 30 c'est énorme ! Vous êtes les meilleurs !  
En grande fan de Pirates des Caraïbes, je n'ai pas pu résister à faire regarder ce film a nos petits monstres !

Enjoy ! :)

* * *

Lorsqu'Emma se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle oublia un instant où elle était. Elle se redressa brusquement avant de se souvenir des deux derniers jours. Le diner de Snow et le rhume de Rumple. Le sort qu'il avait lancé sans aucun moyen de le lever. Mini Hook et Mini Neal. Elle soupira en passant sa main dans sur son visage. Pourquoi fallait-il que ces choses-là tombent toujours sur elle ? Comme si elle n'avait pas assez de problèmes comme ça. Non, ce n'est pas comme si son ancienne colocataire était en fait sa mère et accessoirement Snow-White, princesse de la Forêt Enchantée. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait dû briser une terrible malédiction, tout ça parce qu'elle était soi-disant passé dans une armoire magique lorsqu'elle était née. Ce n'est pas comme si son fils avait été enlevé par deux malades mentaux qui l'avaient conduit sur Neverland, l'île merveilleuse qu'Emma croyait imaginaire, qui n'avait rien d'imaginaire ni de merveilleux. C'était injuste. Elle était revenu de Neverland, depuis à peine un mois. N'avait-elle pas le droit à un peu de repos ?

Elle attrapa son téléphone pour regarder l'heure et fut surprise de voir qu'il était neuf heures. Neuf heures et aucuns cri ou pleurs. Elle tendit un peu mieux l'oreille et entendit des rires discrets venant de la cuisine. Elle se leva et grimaça légèrement. Les deux dernières nuits passées sur le canapé se faisaient ressentir. Elle se dirigea lentement vers la cuisine.

Elle sourit en regardant les enfants, Regina et Henry comprit, prendre leur petit-déjeuner, dans la bonne humeur et sans débordement. Elle s'adossa contre la porte et observa Belle jongler avec des pommes. Elle s'arrêta et s'exclama joyeusement :

« C'est Rumple qui m'a appris ça.

- Regina ? Il est où Rumplestilskin ? demanda le petit David.

- Il est très malade. Il doit se reposer.

- Est-ce qu'il va mourir ? Questionna Snow, inquiète.

- Mais non, personne ne meurt d'un rhume, Snow, répondit Regina en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Le regard d'Emma se posa sur Regina. C'était une maman formidable. Elle le pensait vraiment. A côté d'elle, Emma avait vraiment l'air ridicule. Elle était presque impressionné par Regina, qui savait garder son calme dans toutes les situations, même hier, malgré la transformation de Ruby, qui savait être rassurante et… Gentille. Et cela perturbait Emma. Elle connaissait Regina, la méchante reine, la maire tyrannique et la mère trop stricte. Mais ça, c'était une toute nouvelle facette de la personnalité de Regina qu'elle découvrait. Une facette qu'elle avait entraperçut à Neverland et qu'elle laissait à présent paraître au grand jour. C'était perturbant et surprenant. Mais dans le bon sens. Emma se rendit compte qu'elle aimait Regina comme cela. En mère protectrice et aimante. Cela ne lui enlevait rien à son caractère et son tempérament de feu qu'Emma avait appris à supporter et même à apprécier. C'était juste quelque chose de nouveau qui la rendait encore plus passionnante.

Hook la remarqua soudain et lui sourit.

« Emma ! Tu es réveillée ! s'écria-t-il en gigotant sur sa chaise. »

Elle s'avança dans la cuisine.

« Vous êtes debout depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-elle à Regina.

- Une heure à peu près.

- Tu aurais dû me réveiller, j'aurais pu t'aider.

- Tu avais l'air de bien dormir, je n'ai pas osé te déranger. »

Emma rigola.

« Où est passé la méchante reine ? »

Elle se pencha vers Henry, l'embrassa sur la joue et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Salut toi. Bien dormi ?

- Ouaip ! David et Snow ont été sages comme des images.

- Je n'en doutais pas, sourit-elle en regardant ses parents miniatures. »

[-]

Après le petit déjeuner, les enfants insistèrent pour voir un film. Emma, Regina et Henry les installèrent sur le canapé devant la télé et leur demandèrent ce qu'ils voulaient voir. Et de là, la dispute commença. Neal et Hook voulaient absolument revoir Peter Pan, ce à quoi Snow et Ruby s'opposaient farouchement, souhaitant voir un film de princesses. Cela fit grimacer Belle et David qui, eux, réclamaient un film avec des dragons. Emma jeta un regard désespéré à Regina, qui les regardaient se disputer, platement.

« Mais les princesse c'est nul ! s'écria Neal.

- Nous on veut voir des pirates ! Compléta Hook.

- Et des dragons ! ajouta Belle.

- Les histoires d'amour c'est beaucoup mieux que les pirates !

- C'n'est pas vrai !

- Si !

- Non !

- Si !

- JE VEUX DES DRAGOOOOOOONS ! cria Belle en sautillant, debout sur le canapé.

- Hé ! s'exclama Henry. »

Les six enfants tournèrent vers la tête vers le brun, intrigués.

« On va regarder Pirates des Caraïbes, déclara-t-il.

- J'aime le titre, fit joyeusement Hook.

- Henry ! Intervint Emma. Ils ont six ans, tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu… Traumatisant comme film ?

- C'est ça ou ils continuent de se battre.

- Maaaaiiiis, gémit la petite Snow, je ne veux pas voir de film de pirates !

- Il y a une princesse dans le film, Snow. Je suis sûre que tu vas l'aimer.

- Et des dragons ? demanda Belle, un sourcil en l'air.

- Euh... Des squelettes ? »

Belle regarda David et ils hochèrent la tête simultanément.

« Ca nous va, dit-elle en se rasseyant.

- S'ils font des cauchemars, tu t'en occupe, conclut Emma en croisant les bras.

- C'est vous les adultes, répondit Henry, en mettant le dvd. »

[-]

Regina voulut à tout prix voir le film avec les enfants. Elle disait qu'on ne savait jamais ce qu'il pourrait arriver, mais Emma pensait juste que Regina était une grande fan de Johnny Depp. Tout simplement parce qu'à chaque fois que Jack Sparrow faisait quelque chose de spectaculaire, Regina sautillait sur le canapé en faisant des petits gestes encourageant. Cela faisait sourire Emma plus que ça l'embêtait. Par contre le fait que Hook crie à chaque phrase que le pirate prononçait, c'était déjà plus énervant. Snow finit par le frapper sur le bras pour le faire taire, et ça marcha quelques minutes.

Finalement, Henry avait eu une excellente idée et tout le monde semblait adorer le film. Snow aima presque immédiatement Elisabeth, proclamant que ça, c'était une vrai princesse parce qu'elle était courageuse et qu'elle avait le sens du sacrifice. Belle approuva en ajoutant, qu'en plus, elle savait se battre. Charming, lui, préféra Will Turner parce qu'il avait tout tenté pour sauver son amoureuse, même s'allier avec un pirate. Neal râla un peu quand Hook lui attribua le poste de Gibbs, le bras-droit de Jack, et grogna que c'était toujours Killian qui avait le meilleur rôle. Mais il s'en remit rapidement.

Seule Ruby, semblait peu emballée par le film. Regina se souvint qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas vraiment participé au débat pour savoir quel film ils regarderaient. Emma le remarqua aussi. Mais elles s'inquiétèrent vraiment lorsque les enfants allèrent jouer dans le jardin, embarquant Henry en guise de méchant et que la petite Ruby resta toute seule. Emma et Regina décidèrent d'aller la voir.

« Mini-Ruby ? Appela Emma. Tu ne veux pas aller jouer avec les autres ?

- Non. »

Elle ramena ses genoux contre elle et posa sa tête dessus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Questionna Regina, en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Tu es fâchée avec les autres ? Continua Emma en l'imitant.

- Non. Je n'ai juste pas envie.

- Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle les regarda un instant avant de dire la gorge serrée :

« Killian m'a dit qu'hier, j'étais devenue une bête et que j'avais fait peur à tout le monde…

- Ruby…

- Je suis une mauvaise personne, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle tandis que de petites larmes roulaient sur ses joues. »

Si Ruby ne vit pas le mouvement de recul d'Emma, Regina, elle, le remarqua. Emma pâlit soudainement, troublée. Regina garda ses questions pour plus tard. Il faudrait donc réconforter la petite Ruby sans Swan.

« Ruby, écoute-moi. Tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne. Tu as un don un peu particulier, qu'il te faut apprendre à maîtriser, dit-elle doucement.

- Mais…Mais si je n'y arrivais jamais ? Si… La prochaine fois, je cassais quelque chose, ou pire ! Si je blessais quelqu'un…

- Je te promets que cela n'arrivera pas. Tu réussiras à contrôler ton pouvoir, crois-moi.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Parce que j'ai confiance en toi, Ruby et que tu es une petite fille formidable et très intelligente. »

Elle lui offrit un petit sourire et renifla. Regina sortit un paquet de mouchoirs de sa poche et lui tendit.

« Alors, voilà ce qu'on va faire, tu vas te moucher et essuyer ses vilaines larmes et ensuite tu iras jouer avec les autres. D'accord ?

- D'accord, Regina. »

Elle se moucha bruyamment et cela fit penser à Regina qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle aille prendre des nouvelles de Rumple. Ce matin, on aurait dit que son état avait empiré. Il aurait presque fait de la peine à Regina.

« Rubyyyy ! cria Belle en venant chercher la petite fille. Viens on t'attend !

- J'arrive ! »

Aussitôt Ruby et Belle parties, Emma se précipita dans la cuisine, Regina à sa suite. Elle s'appuya contre l'évier, dos à Regina.

« Emma ? Est-ce que… ça va ? »

La blonde ne répondit pas immédiatement.

« Je ne peux pas…

- Quoi donc ?

- Mais ça ! M'occuper des enfants et les…Les réconforter quand ils sont malheureux, les soigner quand ils sont blessés ou… Les rassurer s'ils font un cauchemar.

- Pourquoi pas ? Tu t'en sors bien pour l'instant et …

- Tout simplement parce que personne ne l'a jamais fait pour moi ! Je… Je n'ai jamais eu de parents pour faire toutes ses choses, je n'ai jamais eu d'exemple et… Je ne sais juste pas comment faire…

- C'est un coup de main à prendre, rien de plus. »

Elles restèrent silencieuses un moment.

« Quand Henry est arrivé, j'étais la personne la plus heureuse du monde. Tout me semblait si parfait. Il était vraiment sage. Mais la nuit, il pleurait beaucoup et je n'arrivais pas à le calmer. J'étais vraiment paniqué, je ne savais pas quoi faire et rien n'arrivait à le calmer. Je n'ai jamais aimé voir mon fils pleurer, c'était un peu comme si quelqu'un s'amusais à jouer au yoyo avec mon cœur. J'en été même arrivée à un point où je redoutais le moment du couché.

- Mais tu as l'air si… à l'aise avec les enfants…

- La force de l'habitude surement, mais je n'en menais pas large au début. Tu sais ma mère… Et bien, tu sais comment elle était. Communiquer avec elle c'était… Une véritable épreuve. J'étais un peu comme toi. Bien sûr j'avais grandi avec mes parents mais je n'ai jamais vraiment eu une relation fusionnelle avec ma mère alors…

- Je ne suis pas faite pour être mère. J'ai abandonné Henry.

- Pour lui donner une chance d'avoir un avenir meilleur. Emma, tu sortais de prison, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait avec un bébé sur les bras ? Ce que tu as fait, tu l'as fait pour lui. Et ça… C'est être mère. Ce que tu m'as dit hier, que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour qu'Henry soit heureux, c'est être mère. Tu débutes, Emma, mais tu es sur la bonne voie. »

Il y eut un nouveau moment de silence.

« Après tout, tu es la fille de Snow et Charming. Tu ne peux pas être autre chose qu'une bonne mère. »

Emma rigola et se retourna vers elle. La blonde passa sa main sur son visage comme pour enlever son stress.

« Merci, Regina. Vraiment. Je ne m'en sortirais pas sans toi.

- C'est réciproque. »

Les deux femmes se sourirent, un peu gênées. Emma se racla la gorge.

« Alors comme ça, tu aimes bien Pirates des Caraïbes ?

- Oui, s'exclama joyeusement Regina. Jack Sparrow est le pirate le plus sexy de tous les temps.

- Hook serait vraiment offusqué par ce que tu viens de dire, s'il était là.

- Je trouve ça injuste qu'un pirate aussi compétent que lui, se soit fait voler son bateau, continua la brune en ignorant la remarque d'Emma.

- Il le récupère dans le deux, il me semble. Avant de se le refaire voler à la fin du trois.

- Il y en a eu trois ?!

- En réalité, il y en a eu quatre et… Tu n'as jamais vu la suite ? Toi, la plus grande fan de Johnny Depp du monde ? Se moqua Emma.

- Le Maire de cette ville ne passe pas son temps à se tourner les pouces. Pas comme son Shérif.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu es vexée. Comment va Gold ?

- Bof. Moins bien qu'hier. Je me suis battue avec lui ce matin pour qu'il prenne son sirop.

- Et qui a gagné ?

- Lui, répondit Regina en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. »

Emma rigola face à la moue boudeuse de Regina, sous l'œil exaspérée de celle-ci.

« Ne te moques pas de moi, Emma.

- C'est juste que toi, la puissante Regina, n'a pas réussi à faire prendre son sirop à un malade ! De mon point de vue, je te jure que c'est très très drôle.

- Si tu penses que c'est si facile, Vas-y je t'en prie. »

[-]

« NOON ! cria Rumple. Je ne prendrais pas cette… chose immonde.

- Gold, c'est du sirop. Ça va t'aider à guérir. Et comme ça tu pourras retransformer tous nos amis en adultes. »

Il la regarda méchamment. Il détestait qu'on lui explique les choses comme s'il était débile. Il n'était pas stupide, il ne voulait juste pas prendre ce breuvage au gout infect.

« JE N'AI PAS BESOIN QU'ON M'EXPLIQUE, JE NE SUIS PAS UN ENFANT !

- Dit-il en refusant de prendre son sirop. »

Emma entendit Regina pouffer dans son dos et elle sourit, fière d'elle. Rumple lança un regard noir à l'ancienne reine et à son acolyte blond.

«Tu te rends compte du ridicule de la situation ?

- Je m'en fiche. Je ne prendrais pas ce poison.

- Ce poison… souffla Emma. Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ?

- JE SUIS LE PLUS GRAND SORCIERS DE TOUS LES MONDES REUNIS. JE SUIS RUMPLESTILSKIN, LE DARK ONE ET JE REFUSE DE… »

Il fut coupé dans son élan par un éternuement bruyant, qui le fit se recoucher. Il renifla piteusement, tandis que Regina et Emma riaient.

« Quand j'aurais retrouvé ma magie, vous me le payerez très cher.

- Non. Quand tu auras retrouvé votre magie, tu retransformeras les enfants, fit Emma, fermement.

- En attendant, prend ton sirop. Papy, se moqua Regina.

- JE NE PRENDRAIS PAS DE SIROP ! SORTEZ DE CETTE… ATCHOUM. Chambre. »

Emma et Regina sortirent en rigolant de la chambre de Rumple. Quand leur fou-rire passa Regina en vint à la conclusion, que même si ce fut très amusant, Rumple n'avait toujours pas pris de sirop.

« J'ai un plan, dit Emma, avec un sourire malicieux sur le visage. Viens avec moi. »

[-]

« C'est du pur génie. Emma tu… Tu es un génie… souffla Regina. »

Elles étaient toutes les deux accroupies, regardant discrètement par l'entrebâillement de la porte de Rumple. Belle étaient en train de donner les cuillères de sirop à Rumple alors que celui-ci grimaçait. Neal lui était accroché au coup de son père, et lui faisait un bisou sur la joue à chaque cuillères avalés.

Emma leur avaient promis que Regina ferait des cookies, alors évidemment ils étaient inspirés. Ils voulaient surement aussi que Rumple guérisse plus vite, mais les cookies, c'était vachement motivant.

« Pardon ?!

- J'ai dit que tu étais un génie. »

Elle tourna la tête vers Emma et en voyant son sourire satisfait, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait très bien entendu la première fois.

« Tu peux le redire ? J'ai envie de t'enregistrer et d'en faire ma sonnerie.

- Dans tes rêves, Sheriff. Je me suis fait avoir une fois, pas deux. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est un plan génialement machiavélique. Digne de moi.

- Ca va les chevilles ? Tu es priée de ne pas comparer mon plan fabuleux à tes petites malédictions ridicules. »

Regina ricana, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la chambre et entreprit de se lever, remarquant que Neal et Belle avait fini leur mission. Emma l'imita en grimaçant. Elle posa sa main sur son dos.

« Tu as mal au dos ? demanda Regina.

- Non, c'est juste les deux nuits sur le canapé qui commencent à se faire sentir.

- Tu n'as qu'à dormir dans ma chambre ce soir, proposa la brune.

- Non, merci, déclina gentiment Emma. Et elle ajouta pour la forme : Je ne voudrais pas que sa Majesté se froisse un muscle. »

Regina sourit.

« Tu prendras ma chambre.

-Non . J'm'en fiche, je n'irais pas. »

Belle et Neal sortirent de la chambre de Gold, ne donnant pas l'occasion à la reine de répliquer.

« Mission accomplie ! s'exclama joyeusement Neal.

- On veut les cookies, réclama Belle, en croisant les bras.

- Comme promis, Belle, fit Regina avec un sourire. »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Est-ce que Killian pourra aussi manger nos cookies ? demanda Neal.

- Euh… Si tu veux… C'est tes cookies, Mini-Neal, répondit Emma, perplexe.

- Si Killian peut en manger, Snow, Ruby et Charming peuvent !

- Pas Charming, râla Neal. Je l'aime pas… »

Regina rigola et ébouriffa les cheveux de Neal.

« Allons faire ces cookies. »


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir à tous !

Voici enfin le chapitre cinq ! :)

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, mais je n'ai pas pu me relire comme je l'aurais souhaité.  
Ensuite, je ne pourrais peut-être pas publier vendredi… Je vais faire tout mon possible pour être dans les temps mais… Je vous préviens quand même. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop ! :)

Toujours merci pour vos reviews encourageantes ! Vous êtes fantastique s !

Enjoy ! :)

* * *

Avec tous ces évènements, la matinée étaient déjà presque terminée lorsque Regina et Emma entreprirent de faire des cookies sous l'œil attentif des enfants. Regina se chargea donc des cookies et demanda à Emma de s'occuper du déjeuner. Evidemment, connaissant les talents culinaires de la blonde, Regina la surveillait du coin de l'œil. Et, miracle, elle ne fit rien bruler. Même pas les steaks hachés. Elle servit tout le monde, un grand sourire fier aux lèvres. Du plus loin qu'elle se souvienne, Regina ne se rappelait pas avoir vu Emma aussi fière de toute sa vie. Et la brune se surprit même à la trouver plutôt… Attendrissante, avec son petit tablier bleu. Elle ne savait pas que faire cuire un steak haché pouvait procurer autant de bonheur à une personne.

Hook rechigna un peu pour manger ses haricots verts, mais sous la menace de Regina, qu'il n'aurait pas de cookies s'il ne finissait pas son assiette, il les mangea quand même.

« Ils sont bons ? demanda Emma au pirate, avec un sourire.

- Non. »

Regina ne put retenir un rire face à la mine déconfite de la blonde. Elle posa une main sur son épaule en lui assurant qu'elle les trouvait très réussi.

Ensuite vint l'heure des cookies, les enfants se jetèrent dessus, si bien qu'il n'en resta plus pour Regina et Emma. Henry leurs lança un regard désolé, la bouche pleine de cookies, avant de sortir de table comme les autres.

« Je me décarcasse pour leur faire un bon repas, et au final je ne suis même pas remercié. Et je n'ai même pas de cookies.

- Bienvenue dans mon monde, soupira Regina.

- Je déteste Gold, dit-elle en posant sa tête sur la table.

- Emma… Tu as un… truc dans les cheveux.

- Quoi ? »

Elle se relava et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Elle y ressortit un haricot vert. Elle fronça le nez.

« Je me vengerais, Mini-Killian. Demain, ce sera choux-de-Bruxelles. »

Regina sourit et elles commencèrent à débarrasser la table.

« On s'en sort plutôt bien je trouve. Comme parents, fit Emma. Toi t'es la maman sévère qui fait manger les haricots verts, et moi je suis la maman cool qui fait des deals avec les enfants pour qu'ils fassent prendre son sirop à Gold.

- Henry est une meilleure mère que toi, Emma, se moqua Regina.

- Gnagnagna…

- Je te vois plus comme la grande sœur qui ne se fait pas respecter et se fait jeter des haricots verts dessus. »

Ça avait vraiment été drôle à voir. Mais Regina avait dû intervenir, aussi amusant que cela puisse être. Killian ne devait pas jouer avec la nourriture. Même si en lancer sur Emma était hilarant. La blonde mit les couverts dans le lave-vaisselle dans le silence le plus complet, visiblement vexée.

« Tu boudes ? Rigola Regina.

- Je ne te parle plus.

- Oh mon dieu. Emma Swan, 28 ans, me boude. »

Emma attrapa un bout de pain qui trainait dans une des assiettes et lui lança dessus. Regina sourit et riposta à l'aide d'un pot de yaourt vide.

[-]

Emma et Regina tentèrent de monter discrètement dans la chambre, sans se faire repérer par les enfants. Elles avaient fière allure, toutes les deux barbouillé de Ketchup et autres sauces diverses, et Emma et son œuf éclatés en plein milieu du crâne. Elles, qui venaient juste de gronder Hook clamant que l'on ne jouait pas avec la nourriture. Mais tout était allé si vite… La cuisine était dans un état lamentable et les deux jeunes femmes bonnes pour une douche. Mais elles ne regrettaient rien. Cela faisait des siècles que Regina ne s'était pas amusée comme ça, qu'elle n'avait pas ri comme ça. C'était pareil pour Emma. Bien sûr, elle avait ri avec Mary-Margareth mais elle n'avait jamais fait de bataille de nourriture. Sérieusement, elle n'avait pas fait ça depuis le collège ! Mais bon sang, que cela faisait du bien. C'est comme si toute la pression accumulée ses dernières jours venait de disparaitre.

Elle venait de faire une bataille de nourriture… Avec Regina. Emma se mit à rire. La situation… La situation devenait vraiment comique. Tous ses amis étaient actuellement devenus des enfants de six ans et elle venait de faire une bataille de nourriture avec Regina Mills, le maire de Storybrook. La Regina Mills. Dans la cuisine de Regina Mills. Elle avait juste envie de crier « C'est une blague ? Une caméra cachée ou ce genre de chose ? » Mais à la place elle rigola, parce qu'Emma était heureuse, tout simplement heureuse.

Regina se retourna vers elle en pouffant légèrement, le doigt posé sur les lèvres. Emma se reprit en hochant la tête. Si les enfants les voyaient, elles perdraient toutes leurs crédibilités en tant qu'adulte responsable. Et déjà que Regina n'était pas aidée avec une blonde qui grommelait quand on ne lui laissait pas de cookies, comme une enfant, un vieux qui ne voulait pas prendre un sirop, comme un enfant et… Un enfant. Elle était l'autorité et ne pouvait pas se permettre de… Faire des batailles de nourriture. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose plus drôle que de voir Hook lancer des haricots verts sur Emma, c'était de lui en lancer soi-même dessus ! Il faudrait au moins une heure ou deux pour nettoyer la cuisine et aller refaire des courses mais ça en valait totalement la peine.

« Maman ? demanda une petite voix derrière elle. »

Les deux jeunes femmes grimacèrent en se retournant doucement vers Henry et découvrant que, oh joie, il était accompagné de Killian, Neal, Snow, Charming, Ruby et Belle.

« Tout va bien ? Demanda le plus grand.

- Parfaitement bien, répondit Regina.

- On ne pourrait pas aller mieux.

- Pourquoi Emma a un œuf dans les cheveux ? demanda la petite Ruby.

- Je suis tombé, dit simplement Emma. Dans un œuf. »

Regina dut se mordre les joues pour ne pas rire à cause de l'explication de la blonde.

« Et Regina est tombé dans du… Ketchup et du fromage râpé ? Questionna Neal en penchant la tête vers la droite, examinant la brune.

- Exactement. »

Snow posa ses mains sur ses hanches, clairement pas convaincue. Elle ressemblait soudainement plus à une maman qu'à une petite fille de six ans. Killian se contenta de les observer.

« Vous avez fait une bataille de nourriture, conclut-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Non, non, pas du tout, contredit l'ancienne reine.

- Nous nous sommes fait attaqués. Par un œuf… Et une Pizza géante. »

Cette fois Regina ne put retenir un petit gloussement tandis qu'Emma tentait de conserver son air sérieux sans succès. Face à elles, un pirate miniature dont les yeux disaient : « Vous vous fichez de moi ? » et une petite princesse prête à les gronder.

« Pourquoi vous vous avez le droit de le faire et pas moi ? Râla Killian.

- Parce que c'est comme ça. Et puis c'est tout. Nous sommes des adultes et tu es… un petit garçon. Il y a des choses que l'on peut faire et toi non. Point, fit Regina en le regardant très sérieusement.

- C'est pas juste…

- La vie est dure, mon pote, dit Emma en haussant les épaules. »

Elles se regardèrent, se sourirent, satisfaites et se retournèrent simultanément, continuant leur marche jusqu'à la douche.

Henry les suivit du regard, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il était tellement content que ses mamans s'entendent bien ! Alors même si elles faisaient des choses un peu étranges, il était tout de même fier d'elles.

[-]

« Des pizzas géantes ? Sérieusement Emma ? Rigola Regina en entrant dans sa chambre.

- Ouais je sais… J'ai manquée d'inspiration, mais ce sont des enfants, ils auraient pu y croire !

- Ce sont des enfants, pas des simples d'esprits, Emma. Ils savent très bien que les pizzas géantes n'existent pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Peut-être que dans une galaxie lointaine, vit toute une communauté de pizzas géantes.

- Mais oui, Emma. Tu veux te doucher en première ? »

Emma la regarda un peu vexée.

« Non. A toi l'honneur, ta Majesté. »

Regina lui sourit en fouillant dans les tiroirs de sa commode. Elle prit quelques vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bain adjacente à sa chambre.  
Emma fixa la porte close un petit moment. Elle entreprit en suite d'enlever le plus gros de l'œuf qu'elle avait dans les cheveux. Elle soupira en se disant qu'au moins, l'œuf ferait du bien à ses cheveux. Non ? Ce n'était pas un vieux truc de grand-mère, les shampooings aux œufs ? Elle s'assit sur le lit de Regina et fit une recherche sur internet avec son téléphone. Ah oui. C'était bien l'œuf. Elle posa le téléphone sur le lit et regarda autour d'elle, cherchant une distraction. Le bruit de l'eau dans la pièce d'à côté indiquait que Regina n'avait toujours pas finit. Elle soupira de nouveau en se laissant tomber sur le lit. Elle sourit parce que le lit de la brune était moelleux. Elle fixa attentivement le plafond, attendant que Regina sorte. Son regard glissa ensuite sur sa main, encore pleine de Ketchup, tout comme une bonne partie de son corps et… Emma cligna une fois des yeux et sentit son sang se retirer de son visage. Oh non. Elle se releva délicatement et osa jeter un œil à l'endroit où elle venait de s'allonger et découvrit avec horreur, comme elle le pensait qu'une grosse tache de sauce tomate colorait les beaux draps beige de la méchante reine.

« Merde, merde… souffla Emma en frottant pour enlever la tâche. »

Grosse erreur. Elle ne fit qu'étaler le liquide rouge et élargir la tâche. Que tu es bête, Emma, lui murmura la voix de Snow dans sa tête. Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas frotter une tache…

« Oh la ferme, Maman ! grogna Emma en continuant tout de même de frictionner les draps.

- Euh… Emma ? »

C'est le moment que choisi Regina pour sortir de la salle de bain. Elle regardait la blonde, un sourcil en l'air.

« Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu parles toute seule à… Ta mère ? »

Dans un acte désespéré Emma, tenta de cacher sa bêtise avec ses deux mains, et Regina s'en aperçut.

« Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

-Moi ? Rien… Je ne te cache rien, Regina. »

Regina, peu convaincue, sentant le mensonge à plein nez –surement l'instinct de maman- s'approcha d'Emma, qui enleva les mains de la tâche et baissa la tête, comme une petite fille.

« J'ai accidentellement taché tes draps en m'allongeant sur ton lit… Murmura-t-elle dans un souffle. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée… »

La brune regarda la tâche, puis Emma, puis de nouveau la tâche.

« Ce n'est pas si grave. Il fallait que je les change de toute façon.

- Tu n'es pas… Fâchée ? demanda la blonde, surprise.

- Je ne suis pas ta mère, je ne vais pas te gronder, Emma. »

Regina lui sourit et Emma soupira, soulagée.

« Va te laver, je m'en occupe. »

Elle recula et Emma sursauta en remarquant que Regina était en soutien-gorge. Devant elle. Et n'avait pas l'air…gênée. Comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

« J'avais oublié mon chemisier, expliqua-t-elle avec légèreté, s'apercevant du trouble d'Emma. »

Le dit chemisier était posé sur la commode, attendant sagement d'être porté. Regina l'attrapa et l'enfila rapidement. Mais Emma ne put détacher son regard du corps sublime de la reine. En voyant les gouttes qui s'échappaient des cheveux encore humides de Regina tombant peu à peu sur la peau halée de la brune, Emma sentit comme une douce chaleur se rependre dans son bas-ventre et sa bouche devint soudainement pâteuse. Elle observait Regina, comme pétrifiée, incapable de faire un seul geste.

« Est-ce que tu es en train de me mater, Emma ? demanda Regina, en la regardant en souriant. »

Emma sursauta de nouveau en entendant la voix de la brune. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point, elle était…Sexy. Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Emma ? pensa-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas trouver Regina sexy. Enfin, Regina était une très jolie femme, vraiment charmante mais… C'était Regina !

« N-Non… Bégaya-t-elle, la voix tremblant légèrement. Je n'ai pas…De vêtements de rechanges. C'est tout.

- Oh. »

Regina se remit à farfouiller dans sa commode et en sortit un jean et un t-shirt. Elle s'approcha d'Emma, beaucoup trop près selon la blonde, toujours avec ce sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

« Tiens, dit-elle avec douceur. »

Emma hocha la tête et fit un petit sourire crispé, qui ressemblait à une grimace, en tentant de se reprendre. Mais la main de la brune effleura la sienne et Emma sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Concentres-toi Swan, se dit-elle. Diriges toi normalement vers la salle de bain. Elle prit une grande respiration, peut-être la plus grande de sa vie et partie à grandes enjambés vers la salle de bain. Elle referma immédiatement la porte et s'appuya dessus. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de contrôler sa respiration saccadée et irrégulière. Au bout de quelques instants elle se laissa glisser contre le carrelage froid. La fraîcheur du carrelage lui fit du bien. Elle se sentait fiévreuse et était presque sûre que ses mains tremblaient. Elle avait un sérieux problème. Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'était Regina qui lui avait fait cet effet-là ? Non. Non. Non c'était impossible. C'était surement ce vieux crétin de Rumplestilskin qui lui avait refilé son rhume en lui éternuant dessus ce matin. Oui. C'était beaucoup plus plausible que… Elle rigola nerveusement. Non, mais vraiment. Elle ? Avoir des vues sur Regina ? C'était vraiment ridicule. Vraiment. C'était certes la mère d'Henry mais ça restait Regina, la pire ennemie de sa mère. Bien sûr, Regina avait beaucoup changé et peut-être que ex-pire ennemie était un terme plus approprié mais… Et puis c'était une femme. Quoique ce ne soit pas le plus dérangeant dans cette histoire. Elle se releva et fit couler l'eau froide. Elle avait bien besoin d'une douche froide, pour se remettre les idées en place.

[-]

« REGINA MILLS ! cria Emma en sortant de la salle de bain.

- Oui, Emma ? fit Regina d'une voix mielleuse. »

Elle se retourna et son sourire s'élargit en voyant Emma et son t-shirt rose Bisounours, contrastant parfaitement avec son air furieux.

« Tu te fiches de moi ?!

- Tu es trop mignonne avec ce t-shirt. Est-ce qu'on t'a déjà dit que le rose t'allait bien ?

- NON. Personne ne me la jamais dit. Parce que personne NE M'A JAMAIS FAIT PORTER DE T-SHIRT ROSE.

- Vengeance pour les draps. »

Emma croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Tu te crois maligne, hein ? Donne-moi un autre t-shirt.

- Non. C'est un cadeau d'Henry, je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi de te voir le porter. »

La blonde la toisa méchamment et Regina rigola. Elle n'était vraiment, vraiment pas crédible avec son t-shirt Bisounours.

« J'ai le droit de te faire des couettes ?

- Je te déteste, Regina. »

[-]

Killian c'était évidemment bien moqué du t-shirt d'Emma, qui lançait des regards noirs à Regina à chaque remarque du pirate. Snow, Belle et Ruby l'avaient trouvée plutôt mignonne et étaient d'accord avec Regina sur le fait que le rose lui allait plutôt bien. Charming et Neal n'avaient pas d'avis sur la question et ne s'étaient pas prononcés. Quand à Henry, lorsqu'il avait vu Emma descendre avec le t-shirt Bisounours, il avait eu un sourire machiavélique avant d'éclater de rire. Emma lui avait trouvé une étrange ressemblance avec Regina à ce moment-là.  
Mais le reste de la journée se déroula bien, rythmée par les éternelles disputes d'Emma et Hook et les taquineries de la Reine à l'encontre de la blonde. Le soir venu, les enfants se couchèrent plus tôt que les nuits précédentes et presque sans faire d'histoires. Emma et Regina décidèrent d'en faire autant.  
Cependant en prenant place sur le canapé l'attention d'Emma fut attirée par deux boites de DVD posé sur la table de salon. Elle sourit en découvrant Pirates des Caraïbes 2 et 3. Elle se demanda comment elles étaient arrivées du meuble de télé à la table basse et surtout pourquoi Regina n'avait-elle jamais vu ces films alors qu'ils étaient en sa possession. Le Maire de cette ville ne passe pas son temps à se tourner les pouces, fit la voix agaçante de Regina dans sa tête. Elle roula des yeux en pensant : Bourreau de travail. En reposant les boites, son regard glissa vers l'ordinateur portable de Regina, trônant lui aussi sur la table. Etrange, se dit Emma en haussant un sourcil. Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle attrapa les DVD et l'ordinateur et monta les escaliers deux par deux. Elle traversa rapidement les couloirs et s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Regina. Elle prit une grande inspiration. Est-ce qu'elle allait vraiment demander à Regina de regarder un film avec elle ? Elle regarda les DVD et soupira. Non, c'était vraiment stupide. Elle n'avait plus quatorze ans. Bon, en même temps, elles avaient fait une bataille de nourriture cette après-midi. Justement ! Il était temps qu'elle devienne adulte, elle ne pouvait pas faire des batailles de nourriture toute sa vie. Ce n'était plus de son âge. Elle recula et se sentit légèrement déçue. Vraiment Emma ? Tu es déçue ? Se gronda-t-elle mentalement. Tu as vraiment un grain, ma pauvre fille. De toute façon, Regina l'aurait trouvé ridicule. Elle reprit le chemin du salon en trainant les pieds.

« Oh et puis merde. Je suis Emma Swan, souffla-t-elle en remontant les escaliers. »

Elle se planta devant la porte de Regina et leva la main pour toquer. Elle remarqua que celle-ci tremblait légèrement et Emma se souvint de ce qui s'était passé cette après-midi. Elle frissonna. Juste un rhume. Juste un rhume. Juste un rhume. Et elle toqua.

[-]

Lorsque Henry revint des toilettes, il vit Emma planté devant la porte de Regina. Il recula un peu et se cacha dans l'ombre. Elle leva la main comme pour toquer, mais hésita. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, concentrée et frappa légèrement sur la porte en bois avec son poings, elle sembla attendre une réponse et entra à moitié. Henry crut bien entendre quelques mots de ce qui ressemblait à une conversation entre Emma et Regina, mais il était trop loin pour tout entendre. Emma s'engouffra entièrement dans la chambre de sa mère en fermant la porte derrière elle. Henry regarda la porte un petit moment et il sourit, comme quand il avait vu Emma descendre avec son t-shirt rose.


End file.
